Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of an exterior mirror on a vehicle door of a motor vehicle. The exterior mirror has a mirror foot with a retaining portion that secures the mirror foot on the vehicle door.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes various arrangements of an exterior mirror on a vehicle door of a motor vehicle. DE 10 2008 047 463 A1 discloses an arrangement where the mirror foot is passed through an aperture in the door outer part and mounted in such a way as to be supported on a reinforcing element arranged within the vehicle door and screwed to that element.
It is the object of the invention to provide an exterior mirror that can be secured on the vehicle door in an improved way.